Sythe Legacy
The Sythe Legacy is one of the oldest Avalondi Legacies in existence. It began when a high elven warrior named Sythe single-handedly defeated an entire invading undead army at Nurthru Pass. The legacy has specialized in hunting undead ever since. This has lead to the legacy being much smaller than any other legacy due to early deaths via undead. Currently, the legacy only has seven remaining members, the closest it has ever been to being wiped out. Traditionally, the holder of the Sword of Sythe is the leader. However, it is not allowed to have Home Guard as the leaders of legacies. The Sythe family has been given exception for two reasons. The first is that it is there is a tradition of the head of the Legacy to be among the guard. The second is that the Sythe Home Guard holds a unique position where he is highly respected, but holds no rank and is referred to as the Wandering Guard. He is given no command, and is generally given free reign to do as he pleases. *'Main sub-race:' High Elf *'Leader:' Lithner Sythe *'House Location:' Andoria, Aeonil *'Specialty/Focus:' Undead hunting *'Patron Deity:' Volenrath Legacy Members *Lithner Sythe: Lithner is the current head of the Sythe Legacy and wielder of the Sword of Sythe. *Eshin Sythe: Eshin is the second oldest living Sythe and acted as Steward of the Legacy until Lithner's return in 103 AC. He is a strong warrior and much experience in hunting the dead, just as any Sythe should. He is Lithner's cousin. *Lothra Sythe: Wife of Eshin. She is a Sythe by marriage. She was originally of House Mahgi. *Ruus Sythe: Son of Eshin and Lothra. Like most Sythe, he is a hunter of the dead and a capable warrior. Most Sythe heavily worship Volenrath, he is unique in that he has dedicated him life to his service, acting as a priest to Volenrath in his temples. *Nitha Sythe: The only currently crusading Sythe, Nitha lost all of her family during the Age of Darkness while she was very young. She is a capable undead slayer. She spends most of her time away and hunting undead. She is 2nd cousin to Lodinas and cousin to Ruus. *Lodinas Sythe: Lodinas' location is currently unknown, even to Lithner. However, he is alive and still a member of the Legacy. *Amaera Sythe: The youngest member of the Sythe Legacy, Amaera is currently the heir to the sword. She is the daughter of Lodinas, granddaughter to Lithner, and trains under Lithner in the typical Sythe fighting style. The Sword of Sythe The traditional sword of the Legacy, it was crafted during the ancient Age of Edification in order to combat the rising threat of undead. It is a sword which contains a small portal to the positive energy plane and the magic within contains it and uses it to destroy all undead it touches. It is ritualistically placed in a tattoo on the wielder's body which can be summoned when needed. The tattoo is what marks the head of the Legacy. Character Options Class While the Sythe Legacy does not have any classes specific to them, they commonly train as rangers with the corpse hunter archetype and frequently the divine tracker archetype, too. Feats *Eerie Sense With their close connection to Volenrath, the magic of the Sword of Sythe running through their blood, and the training they commonly undergo, a member of the Sythe Legacy may take this feat regardless of what god they worship. *Planar Infusion Due to the connection with the Sword of Sythe throughout their lineage, all members born into the Sythe Legacy qualify for Planar Infusion as if they have spent a significant amount of time of the Positive Energy Plane. Traits *'Hardened Presence': The Sythe Legacy is well respected and well known for their gruff attitude. You gain a +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy and Indimidate, and Intimidate is always a class skill. *'Sythe Study:' Those who study in the old ways of the Legacy learn about undead at an early age. You gain a +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (Religion) and Survival, and Knowledge (Religion) is always a class skill. Alternate Racial Trait Unlike other Legacies, the Sythe Legacy's members are often born with differing abilities that stem from their generations long exposure to pure positive energy via the Sword of Sythe. Members of the Sythe Legacy may take the Swordtouched alternate racial trait. These elves also tend to have much more pale features including pale skin, yellow or pale blue eyes, and platinum or white hair. *'Swordtouched': Due to the connection the Sythe line has with the Sword of Sythe, many of its members are born with increased positive energy within them. This grants a number of abilities. They gain resistance 5 against negative energy damage. They do not lose hit points when they gain a negative level, and they gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear effects, death effects, energy drain, negative energy, spells or spell-like abilities of the necromancy school, swim checks made to resist nonlethal damage from exhaustion, Constutition checks made to continue running, Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal dmage from starvation or thirst, Fortitude saves made to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environmnents, and Fortitude saves made to resist damage from suffocation. This replaces elven immunities and elven magic.